1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amino acid derivatives and antihypertensive drugs containing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Several classes of antihypertensive compounds are known. However, many are difficult to synthesize or have relatively low antihypertensive activities. Thus, a need continues to exist for antihypertensive compounds which are relatively easy to synthesize and which have an excellent antihypertensive activity.